


The Instructor's Weakness

by writingramblr



Category: Black Swan (2010), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competitive Dance - Freeform, Credence has put up with the intimidation tactics long enough, EXTREMELY EXPLICIT CONTENT, Frottage, Graves is a biiit of an asshole and a bully, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Shower Sex, even if the underwear thing isnt accurate anymore we are going with it here baby!, for their existence but otherwise not following them by much, paying these inspirations a passing nod and smile, possibly unrealistic settings, very graphic oral sex, we out here with the mild D/s play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is just going through the motions, like any normal day of practice, when Mister Graves walks over, intimidating as ever, despite the ridiculous attire of his black singlet paired with navy sweats.Though he puts his eyes front quickly, the man catches his glance, and hovers at his back, seeming suspicious.“I see, Barebone, that you did not listen to my fellow instructor last week when he reminded you that underwear is not allowed with your practice attire. Much less onstage. What do you think should happen now?”





	The Instructor's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlagsAndDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/gifts).

> this is some self indulgent and [complete] nonsense, to assuage that nice little christian mum comment i had, that was written mainly b/c it wouldn't fit in elsewhere for a different wip >.> so enjoy!
> 
> probably way too many tags used to tell you that i do realize i havent been tagging my explicit stuff with ''graphic'' content when I really should, considering how probably 'overly' detailed things can get, along with a fondness for cumplay irl and in fic. so you know, have my apologies and i'll try to do better.

Credence is just going through the motions, like any normal day of practice, when Mister Graves walks over, intimidating as ever, despite the ridiculous attire of his black singlet paired with navy sweats. 

Though he puts his eyes front quickly, the man catches his glance, and hovers at his back, seeming suspicious. 

“I see, Barebone, that you did not listen to my fellow instructor last week when he reminded you that underwear is not allowed with your practice attire. Much less onstage. What do you think should happen now?”

Credence’s face goes hot, and he can feel traitorous hot tears of shame burning his eyes, before streaming down his cheeks when he blinks them away, rapidly praying for Mister Graves not to tell him to leave the room. “I don’t know sir.”

_ Please don’t kick me out _ , he thinks as loudly as possible, directed right at the man. Mister Graves wheels around to stand in front of him, nudging the dancer before Credence to move up, so that the instructor is flush to the barre. 

“Well, the answer is simple. The same thing that happens to everyone else. Take them off.” The man folds his arms over his chest, and his eyes dip down below Credence’s face, lingering around his chest, soaked in sweat, then lower, right over where his stomach heaves nervously. Not much further down is the hem of his shorts, the cut ending mid thigh, still long enough to hide his silky soft panties, but stopping a good few inches above Credence’s teal leg warmers. “But sir-”

Mister Graves quirks a heavy eyebrow, “I’m sorry, what’s that? Are you asking to leave? You don’t  _ want _ the lead role in Swan Lake, is that it? I’ve wasted my time giving a new dancer such a good part?” 

Credence shakes his head, tripping over his words, hurriedly reaching for his shorts, shoving them halfway down to his knees, giving the whole room a proper view of his underwear. “N-no sir, never.” Mister Graves whistles low in his throat.

“Oh, good. I wouldn’t want to have to worry about finding someone to fill your spot, Barebone. Rather apt, isn’t it?” 

The man says, just seconds before Credence steps out of his shorts, and then quickly pulls his underwear down and off, tugging the shorts back on as fast as he can. 

There’s no way at least half the room missed the sight of his genitals, especially considering how he’s been getting routinely waxed to avoid any dark clouds of pubic hair being visible through sheer white rehearsal tights. 

Credence straightens back up, finding Mister Graves holding out his hand, palm up, fingers curling, beckoning towards him. He swallows thickly, “Yes sir?” 

“Your panties, my boy. I’ll hold onto them until we’re done here. Consider this like the teacher confiscating your cell phone from class. Same principle, really.” Credence feels his face  _ flaming _ , as if he’s really fallen into the pit of hell, just like Ma warned him. “Oh, okay.” He snags them off the ground and hands them to Mister Graves, who flicks them off, presumably in case there’s dust from the floor, then folds them up, before sticking them in his pocket. 

The man gives him a slight smirk, and walks off, leaving Credence to return to his steps, as the dancer in front of him moves back into place, smirking far bigger. “Nice bone ya got there.” She says, and Credence drops his eyes to the floor. 

He refuses to look anywhere else for the rest of practice, feeling unusually exposed, horribly so, despite having adjusted his cock to be trapped under the waistband of his shorts so there’s no chance of accidentally flashing his fellow dancers. 

By the time Mister Graves taps the wall with his knuckles, turning off the music via the remote, Credence feels like he’d much prefer to go home to lay down and die, rather than ever come back here. 

“That’s it folks. Until next week. Good day.” the man calls out, retreating down the hall, to his office, leaving everyone to disperse, gathering up their stuff and heading towards the door with a speed unparalleled by anyone except Credence himself. His cheeks still feel like they’re on fire, as he goes to knock on Mister Graves’ office door, the man calls out for him to come in. Credence expresses his anger and frustration very briefly by yanking the handle so hard the metal squeaks, stopping just short of slamming it shut again. “Hello, Barebone, how might I be of service to you today?”

Mister Graves sits there, looking vaguely smug behind his desk, and Credence’s teeth find their way together, as he speaks, they’re grinding against one another. “I’d like my property back, please.” He fairly spits out the words. 

Mister Graves blinks, “Oh, yes of course. Just a moment.” He makes a big show of it, shuffling around his desk drawers, rustling papers atop the surface, then patting his chest, and finally reaching into his sweatpants pockets. “Ah, here we are.”

He passes over the white folds of fabric, and Credence resists the urge to grab a hold of the man’s wrist and twist it hard.

Mister Graves doesn’t seem to catch how upset he is. “You know, I think you’ll thank me someday, very soon.”

Credence drags his eyes up from the folders on the man’s desk. “And why is that, sir?” The man laughs. 

“Why, it’s much easier to run off the stage for a piss when all you have to do is lower your tights and aim for the bowl. Imagine making that more challenging by adding layers of underwear on top of your costume.” Mister Graves smirks. 

“Frankly sir, I couldn’t give less of a fuck.” Credence says, a split second later, he realizes that wasn’t just a reply in his head. He sees the man’s eyes widening, as both thick brows meet in the middle of his forehead, Mister Graves’ mouth forms a small ‘o’ of surprise. 

Credence’s throat closes up, and he tries to stammer out an apology, even though he doesn’t mean it. 

“Oh my god, Barebone, you truly do have the balls to match that enormous cock of yours, don’t you?” 

If Credence isn’t mistaken, Mister Graves almost sounds… in awe? “Excuse me, sir?” 

The man pushes back from his desk and moves to stand, walking over to where Credence is hovering with uncertainty in front of him. 

Mister Graves tilts his head a little, then steps close enough for him to be able to smell the sweet mint on the man’s breath. 

“You heard me. But going off how uptight you seem, my boy, it’s almost like you’re  _ desperate _ for someone to gag on it.”

Credence’s jaw drops, and he can’t even form words in that moment, before Mister Graves snags one of his wrists, and brings it right between the man’s legs. Through the fabric of his singlet  _ and _ sweats, he can feel a persistent hardness.

Credence lets out a squeak to rival the door handle. Mister Graves shudders against him, and his hand flexes. 

“You feel that? That’s how badly you rile me up, I’ve been thinking about going on my knees for you all afternoon, and this is what you’ve done.” Credence doesn’t have to move his arm to free himself, as Mister Graves is already letting go.

The man just stays there, breathing against the side of his jaw, licking his lips, looking as obscenely wanton as someone out of the types of videos Credence only watches in the dead silence of night, when his roommate isn’t home, or knocked out from his insomnia medicine. “Mister Graves…” He starts, and Credence can see how the man’s eyes darken.

“Yes?” Mister Graves asks quietly, more like a rasp of a whisper. 

“Are you saying you want to suck me off?” Credence asks, trailing off into a small whimper as he catches the man’s nod.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Percy doesn’t really think too hard about the ‘hows, whys, and this is illegally wrong’s of right now, not when Credence - beautiful, shyly sweet and not so innocently vulnerable - Barebone is in his office, looking like pure sin, smelling like fresh sweat, fully commando. 

“So get on your knees then.” Credence says, his voice is soft, but he sounds determined, regardless.

Percy grins at him, feeling a rush of gratitude, doing just that, gazing up at the boy with the pathetic moon eyes he knows he has. Credence puts his hands on his waist and starts to push down his shorts, but Percy stops him. “Let me do that.”

So he does. That perfect dick bounces up a little to meet him, as Percy shoves the fabric down Credence’s broad thighs, baring all of his creamy pale skin. He leans in to kiss the side of the boy’s waist, eyeing the pinking flush on the tip of Credence’s cock, mouth watering at the sight of a pearly bead of fluid starting to form in the slit. 

“You’re stunning.” He says, and the boy lets out a quiet moan. “Thank you sir.” 

Percy doesn’t bother correcting the formality, because it doesn’t matter. Right now, he’s at Credence’s service. 

Percy turns his cheek and licks over the length of the boy’s shaft, ending with the crown in between his lips, suckling gently, but firmly. He presses his tongue flat against the slit, swiping away that drop of precum, and moaning a little as he takes Credence’s cock deeper into his mouth. The boy’s hands are far from inactive, one thrusting into Percy’s hair, the other grasping for his bare arm for an anchor, blunt nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder. 

He swallows, pulling off just to have Credence thrust back in again, a bit roughly, so that Percy’s breathing is somewhat restricted, but he doesn’t mind at all. The boy’s hips rock slightly, as Percy’s hands both rise to frame Credence’s hips, he guides the boy in his motions, letting him fuck into his throat. 

Percy swallows and keeps his tongue curled beneath the curve of Credence’s cockhead, catching every drip of precum, feeling the flex of the boy’s muscles as he keeps from falling over the closer he gets. 

He drops one of his hands to grope between his own legs, feeling his cock through the fabric of his pants, and his leotard. Percy’s eyes fall shut, and he slackens his jaw, letting Credence fully fuck into his throat with no more restraint, as he touches himself, gripping hard to prevent coming too fast, even though he knows it’s impossible to hold on much longer.

Credence cries out suddenly, and his body goes stiff, cock pulsing on Percy’s tongue, warm salty bitterness floods his throat, and he gulps, swallowing as quickly as he can, while remembering to breathe. It’s not a flawless process, and Percy ends up choking a little, jerking back and getting a smeared rope on his chin and come drooled on his cheek.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Credence is stammering, and Percy just grins up at him, wiping his face off on the back of his hand. “Not to worry, my boy. It’s quite alright if you want to make a mess of me. I’m on the verge of ruining these pants myself.” Credence gapes down at him, stumbling back a little to lean on Percy’s desk, still gloriously half naked. 

“What do you mean? Does doing that… get you off?” He asks, and Percy can’t help but laugh a little. “Why, of course.”

Credence blinks rapidly, rubbing a hand over his face, before then glancing down, as Percy cups his groin, demonstrating.

“Do you want me to-” He starts, and Percy shakes his head. 

“Not at all, my boy. You don’t need to do anything. You’re free to go.” He gets to his feet, a bit dizzy, still extremely aroused, and hands over Credence’s underwear, giving the boy an earnest smile. “But what about you?” Credence asks.

Percy walks a bit stiffly over to sit behind his desk again. “What about me?” He gazes up at the boy, admiring his flushed face, eyes glassy and dark from pleasure, lips bitten red and raw. Credence swallows, his pale throat bobbing obscenely.

“I want to make sure you feel the same way… don’t you want me?” He asks, and Percy has to grab his cock, rather firmly.

It throbs under his fingers. “Barebone, much as I would like that, I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t wa-”

Credence seems to almost stumble, and Percy notes it’s from the way his shorts bind his legs together, before he leans over to push them all the way off, walking right up to him, and promptly sitting down in his lap. Percy lets out a grunt of surprise, and Credence’s arms wind around the back of his neck, bare legs spread, pressing into the sides of his waist, ass grinding down right onto his aching cock. 

“Well, this certainly is a nice idea, although I’m still fully dressed.” Percy croaks out, and Credence shudders on a sigh. Percy can’t exactly help himself, petting a hand over and up one of those naked thighs, brushing the backs of his knuckles against Credence’s spent cock, making the boy writhe in a full body shiver. 

“Ungh, well, that’s okay. Maybe I  _ want _ you to make a mess of yourself.” Credence leans down, and presses his cheek against Percy’s jaw, nuzzling closer, rocking his hips slowly, making more and more of his self control unwind. 

“Jesus christ. Keep talking. Just like that.” Percy breathes, closing his eyes, thrusting minutely up. 

With his cock trapped under both tight spandex and the intoxicating press of Credence’s bare ass, he’s practically on the edge. “I want you to come, right in your pants, imagine you’re getting to have me, in this chair, at your desk.” 

Credence says, lips flush to Percy’s ear, tickling the side of his neck with the heat of his breath. 

Percy reaches back to grab both hands on Credence’s plush ass, fingertips barely teasing into the boy’s cleft, making him let out a whine, and he’s lost. He keeps grinding up and up, again and again, feeling his cock pulsing out his release, spilling hot and wet into his leotard, as Credence clings to him, rutting his recovering arousal into Percy’s abs. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, yes, that’s it.” Percy groans, and rides out his aftershocks with the boy panting into his neck. 

He’s still shaky as he shoves a hand between their bodies, fisting over Credence’s cock in order to bring him off again, his hand clammy with sweat and spit alone. But it works, and Percy feels the boy coming before he hears the sweetest moan falling from Credence’s parted lips, breathless and panting over top of him. 

Percy doesn’t even think about it, he just turns his head and meets the boy’s mouth with his own, a loose jawed kiss that turns into a heavy makeout session, way more sloppy tongue than probably necessary, but Credence seems to be enjoying it, going off the way he’s whimpering every so often. 

Percy’s hand finally goes slack, wet with the boy’s come, his body fully exhausted and sore. 

Credence trembles over him, starting to move, only to let out a little noise at the sight of Percy’s clothing. 

“Oh god, I got you messy too.” Credence says, and Percy laughs. “It’s fine. You didn’t think I was going to go drive home wearing this thing did you?” He plucks a finger at his singlet, and Credence blushes. “I don’t know… maybe?” 

“Nah. Shower first, then I change into a normal shirt and my sweats stay the same. Long as my jizz hasn’t soaked through onto them…” Percy trails off, glancing down as Credence climbs out of his lap, and laughs. “Seems like you’re safe.” 

“So… I don’t suppose you’d want to shower with me then?” Percy asks, trying to keep his tone casual. Credence blinks.

“Is it some kind of fancy locker room because you’re the instructor?” 

He grins a little. “Maybe.” Credence pulls on his shorts, looking thoughtful. “Okay then, yeah. We can do it there.” 

It’s Percy’s turn to blink in surprise. “Oh? You want me to fuck you in the shower?” Credence nods. “Yeah, I do.”

Conditioner shouldn’t probably be used as lube, but Percy decides that situations can allow for exceptions. 

Slicking up his fingers with the same white cream he uses to soften his hair once he’s done shampooing it, he presses one slowly against Credence’s hole, waiting for any signs of distress. 

The boy just exhales deeply, and whines at him to add another. Percy does so, amazed and in awe, curling both digits inside of Credence, searching out the perfect spot to arouse and thrill him in equal measures. 

Once the boy is squirming on his fingers, Percy knows he’s found it, even if Credence doesn’t really know how to tell him. “Is this your first time?” He asks, breathing hot and wet into the back of the boy’s neck. 

“Yeah, yeah it is. Will it hurt?” Credence asks, sounding like he’s on the verge of whining. “Not if you let me go slow.” Percy tells him, and the boy hisses out a breath, thanks to another finger pressing in, spearing deep up to the second knuckle. Credence pushes back into him, and fumbles for his free hand, bringing it to the boy’s cock. He’s dripping.

“Go on, do it. I’m ready.” Percy laughs, flush to the boy’s shoulder. “You sure about that?” He squeezes Credence’s cock, making the boy gasp and tighten around his fingers suddenly. “Oh god. Please.” 

It can’t have been more than ten minutes, but Percy isn’t going to deny Credence anything, not after all the shit the boy has put up with from him. He withdraws his hand and slicks up his cock, until it’s slippery wet with conditioner, their makeshift lube, lining up, and slowly pressing forward. 

For Percy, finally getting the chance to push inside of Credence’s tight hot ass is more than worth all of time he spent fingering the boy open enough to handle three of them, more than equivalent to the girth and width of his cock, while also waiting for his own cock to recover enough to actually perform. 

He didn’t want to have to let Credence down with only half an erection. It’s not long before Credence comes, clenching tighter around him, making him hiss out a breath, while the boy gasps and whimpers. Credence’s voice is softly reminding him that he’s never done this before, and that’s when Percy ends up finding his own second orgasm, pounding harder, fucking into the boy long after the water has run cold. 

He pulls out and catches sight of a different sort of white oozing out of that pink wrinkled muscle, before Credence turns around, and pulls him into another kiss. 

Like they are, beneath the shower spray, even if it’s lukewarm, it’s still just like kissing in a rainstorm, and Percy can’t help smiling. “You’re my favorite student, you know.” He finds himself saying.

Credence presses his forehead into Percy’s and beams at him. “Really?” 

“Oh yes.” He confirms with another kiss, and Credence shivers in his arms, apparently up for round three.

That’s a bit more than Percy can handle, so he just gets on his knees again and swallows the boy’s cock down.

It’s starting to become a routine more than an act of pleasure, and yet... Percy is all for it. 

Servicing Credence is second only to jerking himself off, somehow. Twice as nice. 

When the boy finally comes that time, Percy insists that he stop before his knees start locking up on him, and he has to carry Credence out of the shower. “Okay,  _ sir.” _ the boy chirps at him, ruffling a hand in his wet hair. 

That in and of itself is  _ almost _ enough to get him going for a third time. 

But the roaring grumble of his empty stomach proves to be too much of a distraction. 

Percy ends up telling the boy later, much later, long after they’ve dried off, and gotten dressed again, how his teaching method wasn’t meant to be so rough, so borderline cruel. “I understand. You have your… methods.” Credence says.

Percy even invites Credence over for dinner, half expecting to be turned down and laughed at. But the boy says yes. 

“You know, I hated you for the longest time, until I realized what I actually hated was your attitude, and fear of my own attraction to you. You helped me realize I was gay.” Credence says, dropping the bombshell like it’s nothing.

“I push you guys because I want you to be the  _ best _ . Though I’m sorry for being a bit of an asshole. Sometimes. A lot of times. I have to say, it does kind of make me feel good, knowing that you had such a revelation in  _ my _ class.” Percy says after apologizing, when Credence gives him a Look.

“I didn’t even plan to do  _ this _ . I wanted to make an example of you. Get my revenge… and leave. But you’re just so hot.” The boy says, almost like a confession. Percy can’t help laughing. 

“God. I could say the same about you. I kept  _ hoping _ to have a reason to see you naked, and here we are. I got one.”

Credence sighs. “I didn’t even do that on purpose too. I should have sooner I guess?” He asks, making Percy smirk.

“Promise you won’t do it again, okay? Only I should get to stare at that gorgeous dick.” Percy tells him. 

“And choke on it too.” Credence replies. 

“Exactly.” Percy can’t help agreeing. He’s halfway to asking Credence if he wants to try for round three, when the boy does it for him. “So, I don’t see any dessert… why don’t you have me?” 

Percy whistles, “If you’re not careful, I might just fall in love.” 

“Maybe that’s the plan,  _ sir.” _

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
\- I think I use way too many italics to the point where the specific words lose meaning  
\- percy has been saying 'absolutely' WAY too much lately in my fics  
\- shower sex is very slippery and dangerous IRL do not recommend  
\- but damn if its not romantic and a great problem solver in fic  
\- please don't actually attempt to repeat anything IRL from my fics without proper sex ed  
\- i have only seen black swan 3 x and never seen whiplash so apologies but i did read a summary  
\- there's a long tumblr post floating out there with a whiplash x black swan au idea somewhere but i can't for the life of me remember who wrote it much less if it was even tagged 'gradence/gravebone/grindbone' whatever lol to facilitate being able to search for it SO! that being said if it was *you* reader, please comment and drop a link and ill be happy to credit. thanks!!!


End file.
